comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes Races
Here are a list of general races or empires that are important to the theme of the game. It helps you figure out who came originally from what universe, and how they do and can fit together within theme and potentially be used for plots. Earth-M161 Earth Races Humans altered by the Celestials during their first visit to Earth during the dawn of man, they developed into three distinct races. The first are the commonly known and accepted as humans (and the developed mutants), and what became commonly known later as the cosmically powered Eternals and genetically unstable Deviants. Though, there are other races that came to be developed over the ages through natural evolution. Deviants These are the ones that developed the folklore into trolls, ogres or other monsters. They were exiled, their mutations extreme and radical, often chaotic and unpredictable. They typically had a trait that exceeded the human norm such as intelligence, strength, or lifespan, or even an entirely new ability. There was higher aggression and intolerance developed in them as well. The did manage to gain control of the world except for Atlantis, though when they attempted to take Atlantis they attacked a Celestial ship which caused their rule to end, and the Altanteans caused the Great Cataclysm which reshaped the Earth’s surface. With most Deviants dead, the worship of the Celestials died as well, though they began to worship the “Dream Celestial” whom they believed was being punished for creating them. Though briefly (circa 1,000 BCE to 1976) there was a truce with the Eternals to await the fourth host and to leave humans alone, it is now lifted. Still, Deviants are often busy with internal struggle (between the priesthood and the monarchy) and their fighting with the Eternals to bother humans too much. Eternals The brothers Kronos and Uranos ruled the city of Titanos, and while Kronos led the Eternals to building one of the most advanced civilizations in the history of Earth, Uranos demanded war and conquering. The two argued and civil war broke out. In the end, Uranos lost, and Kronos ushered in an era of peace, harmony, and enlightenment. However, while experimenting with cosmic energy, he became one with the universe and decimated the Eternals home. Thanks to that experiment though, they still survived and were granted near immortality and greater power than before, and the Uni-Mind. Zuras became leader, and A’Lars bowed to the people’s Uni-Mind will and left to go into space in self-imposed exile to maintain peace. They currently still protect the entrance to Olympus. 'Titian Eternals' When Uranos lost the civil war, he and his follows were sent out into space. They discovered a Kree outpost on the planet Uranus and settled there after defeating the Kree Sentry #213. When they re-launched an attack back to Earth for revenge, they met with a Kree armada that blast their ship into pieces, leaving the Eternals floating in the void. The Kree then landed on the outpost and used the Eternals left behind in their experiment to create the Inhumans. The survivors of the broken spaceship finally landed on Titan, one of the moons of Saturn and settled there. However, war broke out again, and only Sui-San survived. Yet, when the self-exile A’Lars arrived, the pair married and revitalized the moon with the assistance of the super-computer ISAAC (including cloning and fertility technology). In time, the consciousness of Kronos came to reside on Titan as well and was seen as the Patriarch of the Eternals of Titan. The few survivors from the Kree on Uranus are still left undiscovered, trapped within the Kree outpost to avoid destruction by the Uranians. Mutants (Homo-Superior) Birthed from the Celestial genetic alterations, it was to put to test the versatility of human genes. While humans became the most dominate race than the Eternals or Deviants, the still had an X-Gene that could generate to chaotic results from minuscule to gold-like powers and abilities. The first recorded human mutant was Selene Gallio, then En Sabah Nur (Apocalypse), and finally Garbha-Hsien. Only a few emerged since then such as Nicodemus, Victor Creed, Raven Darkholme, James Howlett, and Jonas Graymalkin until the 20th century. A popular explanation for the excitement of the X-Gene is said to have been the proliferation of nuclear technologies in the modern era. Homo-Magi (Marvel) Homo-Magi is not necessarily a traditional race on Earth, but rather it is an ability to tap into magic. There are different types of magical powers and many of them can be taught to those with an aptitude to learn. Personal Energies These are metal and spiritual powers that mystics and sorcerers develop for themselves (psionics, chi-manipulation, astral projection, thought-casting, etc), and can often be developed due to a mutation, via special mentoring, and so on. These can include Iron Fist and Dr. Strange. Ambient Magical Energy of the Universe This includes tapping into other universes for special effects such as teleportation and energy bolts. This could be caused by a mutation, special mentorship by an extra-dimensional being, or even scientific interference. This includes powers such as Scarlet Witch, Magik, to even Spot. Extradimensional Magical Energy These are powers gained through the tapping of extra-dimensional energies and by invoking entities or objects of power existing in mystical dimensions with different physical and magical laws. These can include summoning demons, those half demonic, and so on. This can also include Darkforce users. Magic Artifacts These are unique items imbued with power such as the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak used by Juggernaut. These can often be created by powerful sorcerers and exter-dimensional entities and vary in function and power. Atlanteans There are many theories on the founding of the Atlanteans. One is that they were created the by the Deviants via experimentation modern around 6,500 BCE. Others believe them to actually be decent of the original Altanteans that lived on the island before it was sunk. Still, Atlanteans record their history having started about 2,000 years after the “Great Cataclysm” which was caused by Atlantis sinking. They were known as Homo-Mermani and scavenged the wreckage of the city. 500 years later, some left to then fond Lemuria which was also sunk during that time in the Pacific Ocean. Their leader Naga would gain exposure to the ancient mystical device called the Serpant Crown that would make him more snake-like, halted his aging, and permitted him to be controlled by Set. During the 20th Century, the homo-mermanus race began to develop contact with their human cousins, though mostly hostile and many aborted invasions. Though not all the contact was violent, as during the 1920s, a Homo-mermani female, Prince Fen of Atlantis also mated a human sea captain Leonard McKenzie, which lead to the birth of Namor. It was Namor that was finally able to break Naga’s rule over Lemuria and free it from Set. During the World War II, Namor and Atlantis also fought against the Axis Powers in alliance with the Allied Powers. Inhumans The Kree developed a genetical cross-breed between Cro-Magnons and Eternals. They were expected to serve as soldiers, but were later abandoned. These test subjects created a society of their own. For a time, their city Attilan actually was located on the oxygen-bearing Blue Area of the Moon. Currently however it is located on a hidden island with a dome over it to protect it from pollution and detection. Shi'ar Lead by the Empress Lilandra Neramani, the Shi'ar Empire has quite a vast region that they have conqueror in the past and now rule. Though they have gotten rid of most of their slavery, not all is always well in the empire. Her sister known as Deathbird never seems to stop trying to undermine her rule, and has been defeated by the X-Men before with the support of the Starjammers as they aided Lilandra. There are more than the Shi’ar that reside within the Shi'ar Empire obviously, and different races have been known to serve on the Imperial Guards. Kree The Kree are a militaristic and technocratic, humanoid race that has created a vast empire in the Greater Magellanic Cloud. Although their capital is now the planet Kree-Lar, they are natives of the planet Hala, also home planet of the plant-like Cotati. The high gravity of Hala means Kree muscles evolved to be quite efficient and powerful, giving a typical Kree the strength of four humans. Their age-long conflict with the telepathic Cotati (which they won) also made Kree quite resistant to telepathy. This conflict is actually tied to the long running war with the Skrull. The Skrull set the Coati and Kree against each other in a peaceful contest to determine which race they would share their advance technology with. The Coati won, resulting in the Kree rebelling and killing both the Coati and the Skrull (and resulted in the creation of the Blue Area on the Moon). This event sparked the Kree-Skrull War and has lasted for hundreds of thousands of years. The pureblood Kree of this dimension are a sky blue, and had become a genetically stagnant race. Thus, they chose to cross-breed with other races to produce pink Kree which often look like a Caucasian human with white or platinum blonde hair. The pink Kree outnumber the pureblood Kree right now, though the purebloods often hold the positions of power in the empire. Their general culture is fascistic and militaristic, made up of formidable warriors and soldiers that are much disciplined, and often hold their own honor system in high regards. Skrull The Skrull are shapeshifters with wars with a number of races. Their empire can be far-stretching, and their neighbors quite obviously hate them. They have no real allies in any other race and treat their conqueror planets (and any race at that matter) as second class citizens. Earth is a long disputed territory with the Kree as it would give them a good launching foothold against the others empire. The Skrull are known for infiltration missions in conquering worlds, and have already attempted this twice with Earth before failing both times. An entire mothership of Skrull have disappeared from this dimension during the last attempt, sent to another by the Fantastic Four and Lantern Natu to spare their lives, but to make sure they would not break harm to others. The Empire does not know where they currently are, and the mothership is currently in S.W.O.R.D.'s hands. The Skrull also have potentially violent relations with the Green Lantern Corps. Majesdanians Majesdanians did inhibit a world in the corona of a white dwarf. They are able to shift between a humanoid shape and their original form, which consists of concentrated starlight. The Majesdanian Empire had been in a 15 year long war against the Skrull Empire after the exposure of their home planet to them. In an attempt to end the bloodshed, the Skrull sent one of their princes to marry a Majesdanian. However, during the wedding ceremony war broke out anew, leading to the destruction of the Majesdanian home planet and about 95% of the Majesdanians in an all-out war. Celestials The Celestials are extremely powerful extra-terrestrial cosmic beings, a race that has influenced key events in human history for unknown reasons such as the genetic-offshoots of Eternals, Deviants, and Mutants. They are not exactly benign genetic manipulators, as experiments that fail their standards are purified. Because of this, they have gained the nickname Space Gods by many star-faring races. Uranians The Uranians are a highly intelligent non-humanoid life form that lives on the planet Uranus. They have the ability enter a hive form on the planet Uranus. They permit the few rogue Eternals there in an old Kree outpost there, but they are not permitted to leave and socialize with the Uranians. When some Earth humans crashed on the planet, they handed Matthew and Robert Grayson over to the Eternals to care for, which was unusually lenient for them. They do not like outsiders, and are quick to anger and to exterminate perceived threats to their hive mind. Watchers The Watchers are the oldest species in the universe, committed to observing the compiling knowledge on everything that is the universe. Obviously, they have been a little busy with the marriage of the worlds. They have a policy of non-interference, as in the past they have accidentally destroyed a race due to sharing knowledge. Watcher Uatu is an exception of this with his alliance with the Fantastic Four, suspect to have broken the code hundreds of times, and thus banished for it, though it is not likely to remain that way forever, nor will he likely resist interfering as he deems fit for the benefit of mankind. Badoon The Badoon are a minor power in the galaxy, but always a serious threat for any species weaker and less advanced then themselves. They are among the most hated races in the Milky Way, and for good reasons. Almost all male Badoon are aggressive, rapacious xenophobes out to enslave or xenocide other races. Female Badoon are peaceful and tolerant, but they rarely travel outside the world where they have settled, Lotiara. Male Badoon go to Lotiara only to mate, and leave with the male children. The race was for countless centuries hindered by a vicious gender war, so the current peaceful arrangement is more or less palatable for both sides. Males are based in the planet Moord, about 50 light-years from Earth, and keep several invaded worlds in the area, as well as space stations. The Badoon hateful ways has made them many enemies, and in many places their ships are shot on sight, so they have developed sophisticated cloaking technology. They reinforce their armies with powerful cyborg soldiers called 'Monsters of Badoon' and Zom soldiers built with the corpses of their victims. Universal Church of Truth The Universal Church of Truth is a pan-galactic religious order founded about five thousand years ago by Adam Warlock, under his Magus evil personality (sent into the past after being driven insane by the In-Betweener). Posing as a benevolent fraternity of peaceful beings when dealing with powerful galactic states, the church behaves like a tyrannical theocracy in the regions of space they control. They have a large fleet of temple-ships, powered by faith, as well as an army of zealots of many races that have faith-powered armor. Their current leader is called the Matriarch, but ultimately the Church follows the Magus' plans of galactic conquest Spartoi Empire The Spartoi Empire, ruled by Emperor J'son, son of Eson, from the planet Spartax, is an independent superpower in the Shi'ar Galaxy. The Spartoi are humanoid and actually generically compatible with humans (as J'son's son, Star-lord Peter Quill existence proves). The Spartoi are very powerful, but not currently expansionistic, and they often ally with the Shi'ar in intergalactic political matters, having a culture similar in some aspects. Emperor J'son is generally considered a very cunning politician and strategist; few dare challenge Spartax with him in the throne. Xandarians The planet Xandar in the Tranta system was shattered by the fleet of the space-conqueror Zorr (allegedly son of Thanos of Titan), but part of the population survived and rebuilt using several chunks of their planet to build a huge space station. Xandar still had to suffer several more attacks during the following years, but managed to endure and survive even to the Skrull fleet sent to destroy it. Much of the merit of this survival is due to the Xandarian Worldmind and the use of the Nova Force to imbue the Nova Corps of galactic champions. To this day Xandar remains a beacon of justice and freedom in the Skrull-dominated Andromeda Galaxy. Many of the 500 members of the Nova Corps, which now includes volunteers of dozens of worlds, act as wandering agents of justice across the Andromeda galaxy and even beyond. Physically, Xandarians are very human-like and are ruled by Queen Adora with the advice of the Worldmind. Rigelians The Rigelians are relatively newcomers to the game of galactic empires, but they have made an impressive start. Rigelians are small humanoids with over-sized heads. They are physically weak, but they more than compensate the lack of physical might with their vast intellects and psychic powers. A well-trained Rigelian can read and mind-control other minds, and increase density to gain a degree of super-human strength. The Rigelians are called the 'colonizers' because they expand by terraforming and building huge industrial hive-cities in the worlds they settle. Native populations, if any, can either leave or adapt to their new brainy overlords. The capital of their 'empire' (actually a meritocracy ruled by the smartest scientists/politicians, the Grand Commissioners) is Rigel-3, a rich planet orbiting the blue super-giant star Rigel they colonized centuries ago, about 850 light years from Earth. Rigelians have little stomach for violence and are not very good warriors, but they are hardly defenseless, thanks to their extraordinarily advanced technology and robotic forces, backed by one of the most powerful and advanced industries among the galactic civilizations. Brood The Brood are a race of intelligent parasites whose origins are lost in time. They are a serious threat in many regions of space, particularly the Shi'ar Galaxy, but they have tried to invade Earth as earlier as in ancient Egypt when the hero Imhotep with the help of the Egyptian Gods, (and the mutant En Sabah Nur) defeated them. The Brood are insectoid in appearance, and the drones are slightly smaller than humans, but they can fly and are tough and strong. The Brood queens are larger, smarter, and often have telepathic powers. Brood are very aggressive, expansionist, ruthless, and see all other species as food and breeding hosts for their young. They are not stupid, however, they have advanced organic technology and they understand diplomacy and negotiation. Brood know and remember everything their host did, so intelligent beings are preferred over animals as hosts, and great military leaders, and politicians are preferred to become queens. They constantly adapt and incorporate interesting traits from conquered species, so there are many varieties of hives all over the universe, some of which are less hostile than others. Brood able to feel empathy and compassion for other species are very rare, but not completely unknown. Queens that develop such un-Brood-like traits are hunted down by the warriors of the powerful hive queen they call the Empress. New Earth Earth Races The primary sentient race on Earth are homo sapiens - humans. They seem to lack any special powers, but somehow are special nevertheless. Their technology is not 'extraordinary' when taking into account many other races in the universe. Imaginative and mundane, creative and destructive, stubborn and open to compromise, both warlike and wanting peace at the same time. They come in so many varities on one single planet but it's hard to put a finger on what's so special about them. But many beings who have tried to conquer them have found out the hard way that it's far more difficult than it would appear to be. Earthlings come in various types and forms, aside from the standard human being. Atlanteans It is believed that the Ancient Atlanteans came to be after a manipulation on Earth done by the an ancient alien race known as the Gil'dishpan. Thus, the Atlanteans were technically the first sentient race on Earth, coming long before Homo Sapiens. When Atlantis sunk around 6500 BCE into the ocean,, the race split - some chose to dwell on the land (The Eldritch Folk - who eventually gave rise to the Homo Magi) and the modern Atlanteans. Over time the Atlanteans developed into three subspecies - the fishtailed Tritonians (primarily 'mer-people'), the bipedal Poseidonians (including most of the royal lineage) and the also bipedal Idylists. Atlantis and the various territories of the Atlanteans are ruled by a royal family. As most of the world is covered by the oceans, this means the Atlantean royal family rules a majority of the entire planet. The current king and queen are King Orin (formally named Arthur Curry) and Queen Mera. Homo-Magi As Atlantis sunk, a bunch of its inhabitants left for the British Isles. Most of them were highly skilled wielders of magic and all were gifted with eternal youth and life. When Humankind arose, most withdrew to Avalon, although some intermixed with homo sapiens. Their descendants are the Homo Magi. 'Eldritch Folk' The Fae, immortal sorcerors, 'spirit beings,' gods and demigods - the eldritch folk were some of the escapees of Atlantis before it sunk into the ocean. They first went to the British Isles before dispersing around the dry lands of the planet. Some intermixed with the new species on Earth - humans - while others left Earth for more exotic realms, like Avalon. Those who stayed gave rise to humans who are known as the 'homo magi' subspecies of human beings - humans with a natural affinity to magic. Meta-Human Millions of years ago, a race of aliens known as the Vimarians were responsible the creation of metahuman gene in the foundling human race, due to their introduction of superpowered alien genetic matter into human germline dna. According to the cuneiform tablets translated by Doctor Leight and his associates, the Vimanians supposedly interfered with human evolution. By having their early worker drones mate with Australopithecus afarensis (3 million years ago), and later Homo erectus(1.5 million years ago), the Vimanians intended to jumpstart the human evolutionary process, thereby creating an entire race of super powered slaves. Much later, the White Martians visited the planet and performed genetic experiments on terrestrial animals and primitive humans. These experiments led to the White Martians to discover the metagene in human beings that would grant humans metahuman powers. Due to their experiments, they actually altered the destiny of the human race. Whereas before evolution would have eventually made mankind into a race of superhumans, now only a select few humans would be able to develop metahuman powers. The result was that some humans had a "biological variant" called the meta-gene (also spelled "metagene"). For most human beings, this gene often lay dormant until a moment of extraordinary physiological stress activates it, and upon activation it would use the source of the biostress as a catalyst for "genetic change," resulting in metahuman abilities. A smaller amount of human beings are born with superhuman abilities, suggesting the metagene can activate spontaneously and without any prior appearance in the ancestry. Tests have been conducted, however, to determine if a metahuman is more likely to pass on this genetic activation than a non-metahuman. Metagene activation can also be manipulated artificially. There are roughly 1.3 million metahumans on Earth, 99.5% of which are considered "nuisance-level" (usually minor levels of telekinesis, telepathy, psychometry, and clairvoyance). The other 0.5% are considered alpha, beta and gamma level threats. Amazons The Amazons of Themyscira are a race of immortal warrior women that live on the mystically hidden island of Themyscira. They were created by a coterie of Olympian gods over 3000 years ago to serve as their messengers to the world in the name of peace and justice. Around the year 1200 B.C., a small group of female Olympian gods desired to create a nation of warrior women that would help to spread their ideals to the world. Met with disinterest or opposition by most of their male counterparts, the goddesses Hestia, Aphrodite, Demeter, Athena and Artemis convened in the land of the Underworld. There, in the Cavern of Souls, were kept the spirits of all women who had unjustly died at the hands of a man. The five goddesses combined their powers to grant life to all of the souls -- with the exception of one, whom they decided would have a special future purpose. Through their magics, the goddesses formed thousands of super-humanly strong, adult female bodies from the clay bed of a lake in Greece, and imbued them with the spirits from the Well of Souls. The first such creature to emerge from the lake was dubbed Hippolyta by the goddesses, and she was crowned queen of these women, to be henceforth known as Amazons. The second woman to emerge from the lake was called Antiope, and according to the goddesses she was to rule as second in command. They were given a city-state in Greece (the land adjacent to the lake of their birth), and they called it Themyscira. There they thrived for many years before they were attacked by the forces of Hercules, and were saved only through the intervention of the goddesses. Their home destroyed and prospects for success in their worldly mission dashed, Antiope led a portion of the Amazons away from her sister and the influence of the gods, to travel the world in search of a new purpose. They eventually settled in Egypt, becoming known as the the Amazons of Bana Migdhall. Most Amazons, however, stayed with Hippolyta. To repay the gods for their rescue, the remaining Amazons were sent far away from their home in Greece to a mystical, paradisal island in uncharted oceans. There the Amazons took up a new gods-given purpose -- to guard the Earth from a terrible evil buried beneath the island. The island was untouched by Man's World for millenia until a World War II pilot, Steve Trevor, crashed on it. The Amazons sent him back to his homeland, the United States, and sent Hypollyta's daughter, the youngest of the Amazons, Princess Diana (after she won a competition among the Amazons), along with him as an emissary to Man's World. 'Bana-Mighdall' The Amazons of Bana-Mighdall are a splinter group which broke from the Amazons of Themyscira over three thousand years ago. After the destruction of the Themysciran city-state by the armies of Hercules, a group of Amazons led by Hippolyta's sister Antiope renounced the Gods of Olympus to seek vengence on the men who had tricked and vanquished their people. After the death of Antiope, this "lost tribe" of Amazons settled in the deserts of Egypt, founding the city of Bana-Mighdall. There they remained for thousands of years, becoming an increasingly violent and bitter society of mercenaries, manufacturing weapons and trading them with the men of the outside world. More recently, after several battles with Wonder Woman and the destruction of their city, the Bana-Mighdall Amazons were teleported to Themyscira by the witch-goddess Circe, where they first waged war against, and were finally integrated into the ranks of, the Amazons of Themyscira. Having renounced their immortality, they reprodced by kidnapping men from surrounding cities and only keeping the females. While not as strong as their Themysciran counterparts, the Bana-Mighdall Amazons are still often quite a bit stronger than men from Man's world, and ferocious in battle. However, some Bana-Mighdall Amazons, like Artemis and Grace Choi, have the same superhuman strength at the same (or greater) levels of their Themysciran sisters. Kryptonians Kryptonians are, or rather were, a very technologically advanced race - though their space program was extremely limited (as they were voluntary isolationists under their ruling government). Their technology seemed to be based on self-grown crystals which made up the vast majority of their planet's surface. Vast amounts of data and information could be stored on relatively small crystals. It is Kryptonian biology that is particularly fascinating. Far more advanced than that of Earth based humans (or most other alien races), they are able to utilize energy in their body with far more direct and elaborate manners than other species. This is especially the case with sunlight. Their red sun Rao suppressed the superhuman potential that the Kryptonians had but on planets without a red sun, Kryptonians are virtually unparalleled powerhouses with superhuman strength, speed, and invulnerability beyond almost any other beings in the universe, heat vision, freezing breath, superbreath, flight, and various other perceptive abilities. Kryptonian government was run by Guilds - various guilds represented various facets of life on Krypton - such a the Military Guild, the Worker's Guild, the Science guild, the Guild of Kryptonian Magic, and the Religious Guild. When Krypton had been run by the Military Guild, they quickly and easily conquered and maintained rulership over 80+ planets, using a single Kryptonian governor for each planet to keep them under control. This aggressive stance changed when the Science Guild (with help from the Religious Guild) took over rulership of the planet. As part of assisting in the vote to place the Science Guild in control, the religious taboo against leaving their home-world was enforced as law and the entire Kryptonian Armada was called back to Krypton and scrapped. As a result, only a few Kryptonians left the home world before Krypton was destroyed when the sun, Rao, went supernova. Each Kryptonian family, or what is called a "House," is represented by a crest or symbol, often worn by the head of the house. The House of El, for example, is represented by an "S"-like shape. Three of the survivors of Krypton ended up on the planet Earth (Kal-El, Kara Zor-El, and Karsta War-Ul), though there are also a few hybrid Human/Kryptonian clones, Kryptonian animals, full Kryptonian clones, and one dimensionally-displaced Kryptonian from another Universe on Earth. The remainder of the surviving Kryptonians are in discorporeal form in the Phantom Zone or within the shrunken Kryptonian city of Kandor, which had been taken by Brainiac months before the planet's destruction. Daxamites Daxamites were originally Kryptonians who left their homeworld in order to explore the Universe, though part of the reason for leaving may have involved a fear of alien invasion, which continues to this day. They are an intensely xenophobic race, traditionally avoiding interaction with other races except in cases where doing so will help to further their own goals, or secure the defense of their planet. Daxamite physiology is very similar to Kryptonians, although they are not vulnerable to Kryptonite. The reason for this is because The Eradicator, programmed to preserve all Kryptonian culture, altered the birthing matrix ("artificial wombs") which the explorers took with them so that the newborns would be fatally vulnerable to lead. Like their Kryptonian cousins, Daxamites manifest powers and abilities similar to Kryptonians when exposed to the light of a yellow star, including vast strength, damage resistance, great speed, flight, enhanced senses and heat and X-ray vision. Their own sun Valor was a red giant, so while on their homeworld, they could not have their powers. Unlike Kryptonians, whose super-powers are driven from them by the radioactive remnants of their home world, a Daxamite's major weakness is his or her vulnerability to lead, which does not exist on their planet. Another difference is that, while Green Kryptonite can eventually kill Kryptonians after prolonged exposure, once it is removed the pain eases and the Kryptonian's strength and powers eventually return to him/her. For Daxamites, any exposure to lead causes pain and weakness permanently, even after they are taken to safety - a residual 'lead poisoning.' Martians 20,000 years ago, the "Burning Martians" were the dominant life form on the planet Mars. Their name originates from the fact that each Martian was perpetually ablaze with a glowing halo of fire. They were a ruthless and barbaric race whose life's goal was to wage never-ending war against one another. The Guardians of the Universe had been observing Martian culture for quite some time, but as the race's technology level grew more advanced, the Guardians knew it would not be long before they developed interstellar travel. They programmed a genetic weakness towards fire into Martian physiology as a deterrent against violence. With their darker passions dampened, the Burning Martians began to evolve into the Green and White Martian races. Physically, there is little difference between the Green and White Martian races - much of the differences being largely psychological rather than biological. While the Green Martians were peaceful philosophers, the White Martians were savage warriors. A lengthy civil war between the two races, started for various reasons (including the White Martian's experimentation on the human metagene) ended when the few surviving White Martians were rounded up and exiled to the extra-dimensional "Still Zone" (apparently distinct from the Kryptonians' Phantom Zone). Although there are still remnants of the White Martian race that escaped from their persecution or during the civil war. Both the Green Martians and White Martians have numerous superhuman powers and as well as an intense fear of and vulnerability to fire. Maltusians The Guardians evolved on the planet Maltus, and were among the first intelligent life forms in the universe, only preceded by the Gil'Dishpan. At this time they were tall greyish blue humanoids with black hair, who roughly resembled humans except for their skin color. They were scientists and thinkers, experimenting on the worlds around them. One experiment led to the creation of a new species, the Psions. In a pivotal moment, billions of years ago, a Maltusian named Krona used time-bending technology to observe the beginning of the Universe. However, this experiment, and later attempts to stop it, unleashed disaster upon all existence. Originally, the experiment splintered the Universe into the Multiverse and created the evil Anti-Matter Universe of Qward. Krona also flooded the beginning of the Universe with entropy causing it "to be born old". After Krona, the evolved, now blue-skinned and immortal Maltusians would later split up into separate groups - the majority of the male Maltusians became the Oans, dedicating their existence to contain evil. The female Maltusians became the Zamorans, a warrior culture similar to the Amazons. The third branch of Maltusians believed that evil should not just be contained, but utterly destroyed, and the only way to protect the universe was to control it. This group, like the Zamorans, left Oa, eventually becoming the Controllers. Also, a very small number of Maltusians went to Earth (settling on an island called Ireland), causing the origins of leprechaun legends. Oans After Krona, the Maltusians went to Oa (at the center of the universe), dedicating their immortal existence to combat and contain evil, as they felt responsible for the creation of so much entropy at the formation of the universe. Their first attempt at this was the creation of the Manhunters - a mechanized police force composed of powerful, self-aware androids. When the Manhunters rebelled, the Maltusians divided into three groups, largely on philosophical grounds. The female Maltusians believed that there was no need to involve themselves in the universe's problems and left Oa for another planet, becoming the Zamorans. Some of the male Oans felt that the only way to protect the Universe was not to police the universe, but to utterly control the universe. This faction became the Controllers. The remaining Maltusians self-evolved using their advanced science to increase their psionic abilities, eventually losing half their height and gaining larger skulls. Their psionic abilities grew to the point that they could possibly destroy planets with their minds, were they not so dedicated to protecting the universe from harm. They are also capable of time travel and sending others back in time. They became known as the Oans and the 'Guardians of the Universe,' discovered the power of the emotional color spectrum. They created the power rings - rings of inconceivably-advanced technology that allowed their wearers to project green beams of energy with which the bearer could conjure objects of any size or shape, limited only by their imagination and willpower. Then, not wanting to recreate the mistake of the Manhunters, they formed and led the Green Lantern Corps, this time using organic lifeform volunteers from around the universe to patrol it's 3600 sectors. 'Manhunters' Desiring to bring order, peace and harmony to all the universe, the Maltusians created a mechanized police force, composed of powerful, self-aware androids known as Manhunters. These Manhunters, resembling uniformed, blue-skinned humanoids, operated as cosmic police officers, much like the later Green Lanterns. They protected civilization and peace in the Universe for millions of years, patrolling 3600 sectors the cosmos had been divided into by the Guardians. However, in the scope of one day, the Manhunters collectively changed their directives and set out on a campaign to eradicate all organic life instead of police and protect it. Starting with Sector 666, they killed the people they had been created to protect, eradicating almost all life in the entire sector before the Guardians managed to stop them. Most Manhunters were decommissioned after the Massacre of Sector 666, but the ones that escaped became the sworn enemies of their former masters and remained so until modern times. The Manhunter rebellion is the primary cause for the schism of the Maltusians into the Oans, the Zamorans, and the Controllers Zamorans The Zamarons were the female members of the race known as the Maltusians. After arriving on their new homeworld of Oa, the male Oans decided to suppress emotion and dedicate themselves to the ideals of bringing order to the cosmos as well as to fight evil. Thus, they took on the name of Guardians of the Universe who waged an eternal campaign to contain the forces of evil. The females, however, disagreed with their decision to suppress emotion and wished no part in the Guardians' mission - believing the universe should progress on its own without their interference. As both branches of the Maltusian race were immortal, they had little need to reproduce and thus the female Oans abandoned their mates in order to find a world of their own. They eventually settled on the planet Zamaron and they named themselves Zamarons. Over the next billion of years, the Zamarons and the Guardians began to evolve into different forms. While the Oans were originally human-like but blue-skinned, the Zamarons eventually became identical to Earth women. The Zamarons developed a warrior-like culture, and, unlike the Guardians, preferred to focus on developing their physical abilities over their mental ones. In doing so, the Zamarons developed the habit of storing their psionic energies in violet crystals. One of these crystals were eventually used to create the first Star Sapphire. Controllers After the failure of the Manhunters, the Guardians exiled the androids from their surface and allowed them to return to the worlds they formerly protected and being powerless as punishment. This caused a schism to erupt amongst the Oans with some believing that this was a mistake which caused a fracture in their unity when these dissidents were asked to leave Oa - which they did so with their own personal equipment. This group believed that evil was an infection the Oans had let loose because of Krona, and if it became sufficiently serious, it had to be destroyed, rather than simply contained and countered like the Oans believed. When they failed to convince their fellows of this philosophy, they departed Oa to another dimension. There they developed weapons of awesome power and assigned one to each group. Each member would watch over a specific segment of the multiple universes, and if evil got out of control anywhere, would destroy the affected galaxy. They took the name Controllers. The Controllers then attempted to create a police force of their own in answer to the Guardians' Green Lantern Corps. Their first creation, the Darkstars, were active for quite some time. Though they never gained as much prominence as the Lantern Corps. In the end the Darkstars were disbanded. The Controllers then created Effigy, in a second attempt at creating a paramilitary force of their own. Sadly, Effigy (and the Effigy Corps) was unstable, and the Controllers abandoned the pursuit. The Controllers tamed weapons such as the Sun-Eaters which were to be used to destroy entire star systems that they deemed were corrupted by evil and also led them to enslaving the planet Minosyss as it was a Nexus Point allowing them to teleport their weapons into target regions in order to destroy them. Such actions were later deemed too extreme even for their standards and the planet along with its Sun-Eater factory were abandoned. Another world they transformed into a factory planet for their arsenals was the Planet in Limbo located in between dimensions. The Controllers were noted as being the greatest scientists in the universe with them converting entire planets into scientific outposts such as Laboratory World 7431. Among the greatest of their creations was the device known as the Miracle Machine that turned thoughts into reality. The Controllers evolution took a different path than the Oans - they are far taller, pink-skinned and hairless. In addition to being able to create vast, hyper-advanced technology, they are also masters of energy manipulation and have psionic abilities. Qwardians Qward and the rest of the Anti-Matter Universe is the direct result of cosmic tampering wrought by the Maltusian scientist known as Krona. Qward is located at the very center of the Antimatter universe and serves as that dimension’s analog to the positive-matter world known as Oa. The most powerful being in the Antimatter Universe was a creature known as the Anti-Monitor. Born over ten billion years ago, the Anti-Monitor was born on one of the moons of Qward, and he was responsible for the creation of a race of warriors known as the Thunderers of Qward. The most capable of Thunderers were transformed into two-dimensional beings of pure shadow, and functioned as the Anti-Monitor's personal elite fighting force. The Anti-Monitor discovered the existence of the positive matter universe, as well as the fact that his own counterpart had been born on a moon of Oa. This being represented a race of humanoids commonly referred to as the Monitors. The Anti-Monitor and the Monitor were bitter enemies and a final clash between the two created an energy backlash that left both combatants comatose for millions of years. Even without the Anti-Monitor to lead them, the Thunderers maintained their militaristic might for eons. Many of them warriors became weapons-smiths and are often regarded by the title Weaponers of Qward. The Weaponers of Qward comprise a large population of the native Qwardian race, and are known for creating the first Qwardian Power Ring which became the signature weapon of the villain Sinestro. Gil'Dishpan Older than any other species in the universe (including the Maltusians), the Gil'Dishpan are an extremely powerful, space-faring, aquatic, extraterrestrial race. Their homeworld is a frozen planet with methane oceans. They appear to be giant purple tube worms, and are incredibly powerful telepaths. They have given rise to many races across the universe, including the Hykarians, and have augmented other races to separate them from their planet's normal evolution, such as the Qarians and Atlanteans. They are often used by other younger races as diplomats, often not taking definitive sides, though they do have an unspoken preference for aquatic species. Korugarians Located in Sector 1417, Korugar was one of the planets under the protection of Green Lantern Sinestro. Unfortunately, Sinestro's brand of order required that the citizens of Korugar, and especially Korugar City were subjugated, and meant to revere him. While training Hal Jordan, the citizens of Korugar rebelled under the leadership of Katma Tui, one of Sinestro's own trainees, and forced them to flee. Eventually, the Green Lantern Corps arrived, and Sinestro was captured and put on trial. A planet with above-average scientific progress, Korugar is primarily known for the three members of its species who have become Green Lanterns. The first was Sinestro, who eventually betrayed the Guardians. The second was Katma Tui, who was Green Lantern for the sector until murdered by Star Sapphire. The third, and most recent, is Soranik Natu - who also happens to be Sinestro's daughter, though she shares none of her father's villainy. Currently, Korugar is still under the protection of the Green Lantern Corps. Almeraci Almerac is a planet located near the Pisces constellation and Andromeda. Almeracians are a technologically advanced warrior society who are constantly engaging in military activity. They live under imperial rule by the House of the Blood Royale, a product of generations of selective breeding. The current ruler in the House of the Blood Royal is the Lady Maxima, warrior queen, head of the royal house, leader of all Almerac. She has yet to select a mate to continue the line, considering all prospective current mates of her generation to be inferior and unworthy, though she has often had her sights set on a lone Kryptonian male on a backwards planet called Earth, whom she considers worthy of being her mate and king. Czarnians A nearly extinct race, Czarnians were originally a rather peaceful, non-aggressive race. Their planet was in a golden age ... an advanced utopia, with thriving trade. This all ended when a teenager called Lobo performed a high school experiment which eradicated almost the entire species (with only a few Czarnians off-planet when it occured). Lobo, the genocidal murderer and now bounty-hunter extraordinaire, tends to refer to himself as the Last Czarnian despite evidence that a couple of other Czarnians may have survived. If others have, they aren't speaking up. The story of Czarnia is well known around many space-faring races in the universe - largely because of an interstellar-published biography on Lobo. Due to the actions of Lobo, the peaceful Czarnian race is often incorrectly seen as always having been warlike and aggressive. Czarnians have the ability to reproduce both by conventional means or asexually through replication. Their blood can form a new Czarnian, sharing the same memories and personality as its progenitor. Since Lobo's the last 'known' Czarnian, and is a psychopathic nutcase, they usually wind up killing each other until only one is left. It's theorized that the Psions may have been responsible for this evolutionary process. Coluans Colu is a planet in Space Sector 1287, home to the Coluans - green skinned humanoids who are ruled by computers. The planet is located on the rim of the Magellanic Clouds, and is the only inhabitable planet in that system. The Coluans, who live almost entirely in large mega-cities, are largely synthetic. One of the most advanced 'younger' species in the universe, with technological and scientific advancements dwarfing those of other planets, the government was organized so that the populace was governed by highly advanced computers. However, these machines became corrupt and treated the people as slaves, becoming known as the Computer Tyrants. Colu is the birthplace of the Dox family. The most famous representatives of Colu are the world-conqueror Brainiac. The Computer Tyrants created Brainiac by taking a Coluan known as Vril Dox and turning him entirely synthetic and sending him out into the universe to learn all that may be known. There was a problem, though - it was an impossible task ... life being constantly evolving and changing. Therefore, Brainiac determined, with cold efficiency, that the only way to truly learn everything there is to know is to go to each planet, absorb that planet's knowledge, take one city and a collection of 'sample organisms' from those cities and put them in stasis ... then destroy the planet. He has done so to tens of thousands of worlds. Among the planets he has visited was Krypton, from which he took Kandor - though he did not destroy Krypton afterwards, realizing that the planet was about to destroy itself anyway. Other members of the Dox family include his cloned son, Vril Dox II (Brainiac 2), Brainiac 5, and (indirectly) Brainiac 8 (Indigo). Tamaraneans Tamaraneans originally came from the planet Okaara (seventh planet in the Vega star system). Thousands of years ago, golden-skinned humanoids (from a feline race on Okaara) migrated to Okaara's neighboring planet, Tamaran, establishing a planetary government which was largely structured as a feudal society. Each landmass was ruled by a royal family, with smaller city-states ruled by influential families akin to dukes and duchesses. The Tamaraneans are a passionate people driven more by emotion than reason. While they are unusually fierce warriors, their capacity for love is even greater than their capacity for hate; as a result, war and strife were for many centuries long forgotten on Tamaran. Instead, the people channeled their energies into creating a tropical utopia, a paradise where they could live in harmony with the wildlife and where battle skills were maintained largely for ceremony's sake. Unfortunately, with the rise in power in the Vegan system of the bloodthirsty race called the Citadel, Tamaran was eventually reintroduced to war. Tamaran re-ouffitted its armies and, led by the royal house of King Myand'r, managed to lend off a Citadelian invasion for more than an Earth century. Tamaran's defenses, however, were finally breached when Myand'r's daughter Komand'r defected to the Citadel and revealed crucial military secrets. In the ensuing battle, millions of Tamaraneans were killed; the entire race would have been annihilated had not King Myand'r ruefully negotiated a solemn truce, the signature of which involved sacrificing his other daughter, Koriand'r, to the slavers of the Citadel. Citadelians The Citadel are a fascist star empire that came to dominate twenty-one of the twenty-two known worlds in the Vega star system. The dominant race of the empire were the Citadelians themselves, who were all clones of the Citadelian progenitor, himself a hybrid of an Okaaran and a Branx Warrior. This progenitor later merged his essence with a massive computer network and became known as Complex-Complex. Over the span of centuries, the ruthlessly aggressive, though intellectually stilted Citadelians took control of world after world beginning with Okaara. Because of a ban on the Vega System imposed by the Guardians of the Universe, the Citadel was allowed a free hand in its expansive goals without interference by the Green Lantern Corps. Monitors The Monitors are a multiversal race charged with the protection of the Multiverse. During the first multiverse, there were only two, the Monitor and the Anti-Monitor, who oversaw the multiverse and the anti-matter universe respectively. Both were killed during the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths. After Crisis, a new race of 52 different Monitors actively try to protect the multiverse from corruption as a community (similar to how the GLC does for the Universe). Each monitor is assigned to its own world, and they all vary at least slightly in appearance. A version of the Anti-Monitor is also active on Qward. New Gods The New Gods are natives of the twin planets of New Genesis and Apokolips, the major players of the Fourth World. New Genesis is an idyllic planet filled with unspoiled forests, mountains, and rivers and is ruled by the benevolent Highfather, while Apokolips is a nightmarish, ruined dystopia filled with machinery and fire pits and is ruled by the tyrannic Darkseid. The two planets were once part of the same world, a planet called Urgrund, but it was split apart millennia ago after the death of the old gods during Ragnarok. New Gods are functionally immortal, ceasing aging near the age of 30. Unless they fall in battle, they can potentially live for thousands upon thousands of years. They are largely resistant to blunt trauma, though not completely immune - if blows are dealt by beings of similar or greater strength, they can be injured or killed. Oddly enough, this invulnerability does not extend to bullets, laser-blasts, or piercing and slicing weapons, making their invulnerability more akin to Amazons of Earth than Kryptonians. Their strength levels vary widely, though most are naturally stronger than a human that engages in intensive exercise. Some New Gods can lift hundreds of tons, while a few, like Darkseid and Highfather, are on par (or stronger) than Kryptonians. As for their stamina, it is tied directly to their strength and invulnerability, even their immunity to a certain extent, they can actually function at peak efficiency for almost 48 hours before needing to eat and rest. Many New Gods have an ability that goes beyond average physical abilities, such as the enhanced strength and Omega Beams of Darkseid, Power Boy's emotional energy projection, Bloody Mary's lifeforce vampirism and psionic abilities, Speed Queen's speed, Barda's and Orion's enhanced strength, or Mister Miracle's 'Alpha Effect.' Apokoliptians Apokolips is an ecumenopolis with burning firepits, extant in between dimensions; the war that destroyed the Old Gods and created New Genesis and Apokolips separated the Fourth World from the rest of the universe proper, leaving it accessible by Boom Tube. The population is a downtrodden lot, including many kidnapped from other worlds before being 'broken.' The majority of the population are called "Lowlies", a bald and fearful race that has no sense of self worth or value. Slightly above them are the Parademons, who serve as the keepers of order on the planet. Higher above the Parademons are the Female Furies, who are Darkseid's personal guard. (Male Furies also exist, but are less common.) They are blessed with unnatural strength and longevity and are allowed to develop as individuals. This exposure to new concepts often results in them developing comical or garish personalities that contrast strongly with the immense sadism that is required to reach their position. The leaders of the Furies are Granny Goodness, who sports the appearance of a matronly old woman while being the most powerful of the guards, and Kanto, who enjoys a unique position as Darkseid's master assassin. Apokolips is second to New Genesis in technological advancement. With their technology, they are the height of power in most of the universe and are able to devastate galaxies when they choose to use it. Apokoliptian technology is furthermore the source of unparalleled misery in the universe as the planet routinely arms evil groups (including groups on Earth) with advanced technology in order to further its influence (and misery) across the universe. New Genesians New Genesis is ruled by Highfather (Izaya the Inheritor), who resembles both the Greek god Zeus and the Norse god Odin (though he is neither of those beings). In contrast to the industrial wasteland of Apokolips, New Genesis is covered in lush forests and grasslands. The only urban location is a floating city designed not to affect the planet's surface. The beings of New Genesis call themselves Gods and live outside of normal time and space in a realm called the Fourth World. These New Gods have evolved due to their close proximity to the Source, a primeval energy, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of New Genesis are generally stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance to the same. Starros Starros are a starfish-shaped alien species, who latch onto humanoids and take control of their body and mind. The first species they took over were the Hatorei, which gave them the ability to move beyond their own star system to take over other planets' populations. They have since become known as 'Star Conquerors.' Rannians Rann is (or was) the home planet of the Rannians - a race devoted to scientific development and are generally displayed to have poor relations with the more military-minded Thanagar. Rannians seem to have a biology and social norms fairly similar to humans of Earth, albeit their gravity is slightly weaker than Earth (resulting in Rannians being slightly weaker than an average human being). However, they more than make up for this deficiency with their scientific prowess. The Ranninans are known around much of the galaxy for their advanced technological achievements, including the Menticizer (essentially a universal translator device), the Omega Beam (a destructive energy weapon, very similar to the energy used by the Apokoliptian despot, Darkseid), and the Zeta-Beam (developed by the scientist Sardath, a device which can instantly teleport individuals from faraway worlds back to Rann). Sh'ri Valkyr, a Thanagarian Wing Commander and Death Cultist, used the Omega-Beam to transport Rann into the same orbit as Thanagar (unbeknownst to the rest of Thanagar). The gravitational stress of having two planets in one orbit caused Thanagar to move and its atmosphere to burn up in the sun. The damage to the planet was seen as an act of war by the Thanagarians, leading to the Rann-Thanagar War. Rann was besieged by Thanagarians forces who swore the destruction of Rann. The Rannians, unable to win the war in a straight-out military battle, led the invading Thanagarian army into a trap by destroying the city that the invading army entered - Synnar. The fallout of the device used to destroy the city also led to the destruction of Rann itself, although most of the Rannians managed to teleport out to Prince Gavyn's 'Throneworld.' Rann became a dead world and Throneworld became known as New Rann. Thanagarians Located in Sector 2682, Thanagar is the home of the humanoid Thanagarian race. The planet is in orbit around the star Polaris. An expansionist planet which plundered other worlds, it has a military police that enforce the laws known as the Hawk-Police. Aside from the ruling Thanagarians, it is also the home to several other races that are deemed inferior by the Hawk-people. One such race, the Lizarkons, are a humanoid lizard-like species. Despite their difficult relationship, Hawk-people are still united against their enemies, the Rannians. Millennia ago, Thanagar was a slave planet as it was conquered by the Polaran Empire. Legend has it that Kalmoran freed his people with an army of three thousand Thanagarians and drove the Polarans away. Using their ships, Kalmoran freed the other conquered planets and attacked the Polarans on their home planet. Afterwards, Kalmoran became ruler and was still honored as Thanagar's first and greatest hero. As centuries pass, the Thanagarians began developing spaceships and exploring the galaxy. Ironically, they began conquering other planets; they made them protectorates of the Thanagarian Empire and stripped the planets of their natural resources and treasures. They brought back a number of inhabitants to Thanagar as slaves. Thanagar evolved into a greatly divided society. The slave class (most aliens, some Thanagarians) were cast down to the lower ghettos referred to as Downside, while the Thanagarian noble families lived in High Towers above where poverty, crime, and suffering were virtually unheard of. Each year, several thousand Downsiders die of starvation or the various diseases that plague the lower levels. It is estimated that about three billion offworlders live in Downside and one thousand offworlders are brought in everyday. Before conquering new planets, it became customary to send scouts to study the planets as much as they can before an actual invasion is initiated. Two such scouts, Khufu and Chay-Ara betrayed the Thanagarian Empire and claimed sanctuary on Earth in Ancient Egypt. When Rann was teleported into the same orbit as Thanagar, Thanagar became displaced, causing its atmosphere to burn up. Without an atmosphere, Thanagar was left uninhabitable and the perceived actions of Rann was an act of war. The Green Lantern Corps were able to create a temporary atmosphere to sustain the population until a new, permanent atmosphere could be recreated - at which time the survivors of Thanagar's destruction were able to move back onto the planet and rebuilt their civilization. Thanagarians possess several gifts that are common to members of their race - a significantly longer lifespan than human beings (at 100 years of age, a Thanagarian physically resembles a 30 yearold human), as well as being physically more endurable than most humans, with superior strength,stamina and resistance to pain. Their main advantage comes from the gravity-defying Nth metal, which is the foundation for much of their technology (as well as exhibiting anti-magical properties). Dominators Hailing form the world of Elia, the Dominators are one of the most ruthless and cruel species in the universe. They even destroyed the other inhabited planet in their start system to prevent any competition. They take great pride on the constant showers of meteorites over Elia, caused by the remains of that planet destroyed millennia ago. Dominators are tall, hairless humanoids with yellow skin, a large mouth full of sharp teeth. The Dominator society is an empire that follows a rigid caste system, the status of each member easily visible in the size of the red disk they wear on their foreheads. Dominators are supremacists that consider all other species inferior and constantly attempt to enslave or destroy other sentient races. They control a large section of the Milky Way, but their empire has been larger in the past. Five thousand years ago they lost control of Khundia, and the Khunds have been a thorn in their side ever since. Terminans Terminans are a rather strong (100+ tons), long-lived race of beings from the planet Terminus. Terminans are a generally peaceful race who do not get involved in interstellar disputes with very few exceptions. When they do, they tend to go through accepted interstellar treaties and laws, rather than conflict. They have a fairly advanced culture. The primary dealings they have with other planets is interstellar trade. When encountering other cultures, they tend to use their technology to mimic the appearance of that group. Therefore, their actual appearance is relatively unknown to outsiders. Warworlders Warworld is located in the Cygnus system - a satellite created by an alien race called the Warzoons. The Warzoons carved a path of death and destruction during their conquest of the universe. As their ultimate weapon, they built the special mobile satellite to house their laser-cannons and nuclear missiles. However, the entire Warzoon race mysteriously died. The last of the war chiefs was found dead at the satellite's controls by the Largas, an extremely peaceful alien race. The Largas did not destroy Warworld. They instead, reprogrammed the satellite's defenses, and created a special "sonic" crystal key which could unlock the protective planet. Perhaps the Largas preserved Warlord as a last-resort "Doomsday Weapon." But the Largas also died out over time. Before dying, the last Largas gave the key to the Martian race for safekeeping. Mongul came to Warworld and conquered it, using the satellite to traverse the galaxy picking up slaves for gladiatorial combat. Mongul tended to retain the right to personally challenge worthy gladiators. His first defeat came at the hands of Superman. When Warworld's inhabitants revolted against their hated ruler, Mongul was forced to leave Warworld. He later would re-conquer Warworld with an army of drones and attacked Earth - only to be defeated by yet another Kryptonian - Supergirl. His hatred of Kryptonians is rather extreme due to those two defeats. The Reach The Reach are an alien race of conquerors, traveling the universe and conquering planets. Eventually, their conquest brought into a protracted conflict with the Green Lantern Corps. The conflict came to an end in which the Guardians of the Universe made an accord with the Reach that prohibit the Reach from further planetary conquest. However, the Reach bypassed this accord by resorting to deniable methods of conquest. Primarily, the Reach created a series of biological weapons called Scarabs, which were deployed to planets, using the data received to take them over. One of these Scarabs was sent to Earth in ancient Egypt, where it was eventually founded by Daniel Garrett and passed on to Jaime Reyes, the current Blue Beetle of Earth. Khunds The Khunds are a race of large, powerfully built humanoids from a heavy gravity world. They are physically very strong and fit, and become even stronger when they are fighting (most likely because of the generation of hormones akin to adrenaline but more efficient). They have a warlike culture that makes the Kree to seem like pacifists, and will happily enslave other races for labor force, so all adult Khunds can devote their lives to fighting. The Khunds have been attempting to create their own galactic empire in the Milky Way for centuries, but they are hindered by the close proximity of the Thanagarian and Dominator spheres of influence. The Khunds are not subtle, their technology is relatively simple for a spacefaring race, their warships are big and slow 'battlewagons', heavily armed and armoured and prefer close combat, boarding actions and planetary invasions where their infantry is truly fearsome. The Endless More living embodiments of personifications than a race - the Endless are among the most powerful beings in the multiverse. Some of these ancient beings, like Death, even have had their hand in both the DC and the Marvel multiverse under different guises. Those that are not also in Marvel (ie, Death, Destiny) are probably at least 'related' to the Marvel's cosmological constants. The Endless are composed of Destiny (the oldest), Death (the second oldest and possibly most powerful), Destruction (the one who left), Dream, Despair, Desire, and Delirium (the youngest). Most have little to do with other beings aside from their functions - with a few exceptions like Death (who spends so much time among living beings that she enjoys it), Destruction (who abandoned his duties as one of the Endless), and Desire (who plays games with mortal lives). They each have their own realm with a sphere of influence - although only Death has the ability to go into any of these realms (after the proper niceties). The Endless are as old as the concepts that they represent, and are older than the fairyfolk, gods, and other supernatural beings with the exception of the Presence (and all its forms) and (for some of the Endless) Michael Demiurgos, Lucifer Morningstar, and beings like them that precede existence of Creation. They have manifested themselves in alien civilizations from long before the creation of the Earth (and DC Comics continuity in general). Kherubim The Kherubim or Kherans, are an extremely long-lived alien race. They are often far stronger than human beings and used to have a technologically advanced planet. They destroyed their own planet and treat the other race of their planet, the Titans, as second-class citizens. A somewhat warlike species, they started a war with the Daemonites to try to turn them into a servitor race. The Daemonites turned out to be an alien race as warlike as the Kherans, though, and the war lasted thousands of years, continuing until the 20th century. When a small group of Kherans and Daemonites crash landed on Earth thousands of years ago, it inspired many stories of gods, angels, demons and monsters. The tale of Gilgamesh was one such story, as was the tale of Beowulf and the Niebelungenlied. Despite being extremely long-lived (thousands and thousands of years), Kherans rarely are able to reproduce - only one in 10,000 Kheran females are capable of having a child, and only 1 of 1000 of those babies will ever be born alive rather than stillborn. Kheran society is highly restrictive. The Kherubim government is an aristocratic oligarchy, composed of a few factions - the Pantheon (the current faction in power - all male), the Coda (amazonian-type warrior women - all female), the Shapers Guild, the Adrastea (Kheran empaths, originally bred as slaves, but since then they have become the largest crime syndicate in Kheran society), and the Titanthropes. Titans/Titanthropes Titans are a race from the same planet as the Kherans, who are treated roughly as second class citizens and for a long time were a servitor race. Titan/Human hybrids and Kheran/Human hybrids are known as 'Titanthropes' - and often have powers which neither of the parent races have. Some examples of Titanthropes include Maul, Phobos, and (to some extent, as she is also part Daemonite) Voodoo, and Warblade. Daemonites Daemonites are a reptilian race of aliens from the planet Daemon. Like the Kherubim, they are interstellar conquerors. They have the unique ability to possess the bodies of other races, which is the primary reason for their success in infiltration. Ruthless and cruel, they have conquered hundreds of planets for host bodies and were unopposed until the war with the Kherubim. Ironically, the war between the Kherubim and the Daemonites was actually started by the Kherubim - wanting to use the Daemonites as a servitor race. The Daemonites were not innocent either, though - wanting to conquer the Kherubim in kind as powerful new host bodies. The Kherubim have technology which is able to detect a Daemonite-possessed being, though the Daemonites have developed some technological means of cloaking this as well - an infiltration technology war. The primary difference in mentality between the Kherubim and the Daemonites is a sense of 'warrior honor' among the Kherubim, while the Daemonites are far more 'parasitic.' Earth was first pulled into the secret war when, a millennial ago, a Daemonite vessel fought a Kherubim vessel near Earth. The Daemonites wanted to use the Earthlings for new host bodies, while the Kherubim opposed this and chose to defend humanity (humans being a distant relative of the Kherubim from a common ancestor). The Daemonites are ruled by Daemonite Lords of the Daemonite High Council, and High Lord Helspont (leader of the High Council) is the primary Daemonite Lord behind the quest to conquer Earth to use the population as potentially powerful hosts (due to humanity's sheer numbers and genetic potential). He's more than willing to destroy Earth in the process. His host body has superhuman strength and durability comparable to the most powerful Kherubim Lords. There are some Daemonite/Human Hybrids (though mainly from Daemonite-possessed Kherubim/Human offspring, like Voodoo). Category:Heroes Theme